Children Of Two Nations
by KaeJae17
Summary: Haitus. Sequel to Not So Bad. Zuko and Katara face parenthood once again, while Sokka and Azula struggle with their rickety relationship and the twins. Amidst the heartache, a new tribe arises. How will the world deal with Chaos personified?
1. Tears

Children of Two Nations  
-Sequel to Not So Bad

Rated T

Parings: Zuko/Katara, Sokka/Azula, and eventually Aang/OFC

Chapter One

_Good-bye Quiet_

Zuko sat in his meeting room, waiting patiently for one of the admirals to finish making their statement about how to deal with the current issue on the approaching rice shortage. Before he could, however, Kianna came racing into the room. "Azula just went into labor!"

A hush fell over the room, followed by Zuko jumping up from his seat. "Excuse me, everyone. Family matters..." He hurried from the room, dragging his big-mouthed sister with him. "Announce it to the world, why don't you?" He grumbled at her, the two of them making quick work of the distance to Azula's room.

"Okay, one second," she stated, pulling from Zuko's grip and facing the paneless windows that overlooked the merchant square. She took a big breath, then cupped her hands over her mouth. "H-" was all that she could get out before Zuko yanked her away from the window, and off towards their sister's room.

"Very cute, Kianna," he growled.

"I know, aren't I?" She smirked, then rushed ahead of her brother and into the youngest of the siblings' suite. Nerve-wrecked maids were rushing back and forth between the princess' bedroom and everywhere else, trying their best to please the laboring young woman.

Zuko smirked as he noticed a maid heading into the room with an ice pack, responding to his question with "It's for the lady's boyfriend. I fear his hand will break, if it hasn't already. Miss Azula is very upset with him, and has been being very abusive..." Kianna listened to the statement as well. She wasn't really too surprised that her sister would be upset at the Water Nation Prince, however. It was the least that could be expected, after all.

The Fire Princess had been going out with Sokka for over two years now, without the two of them getting married. That fact had remained true, even _after_ Azula had gotten pregnant with Sokka's baby. He _still_ wasn't planning to propose to her, even though she was currently trying to push their baby's big head through her... well, you know.

Kianna and Zuko were quickly ushered into the sitting room, where they found Katara and Aang waiting with uncomfortable looks on their faces. Zuko sat down next to his wife and opened his arms to her with a warm smile. Katara returned the smile and hugged her husband lovingly, trying to forget that she had once been in a similar position as Azula was in right now.

The four occupants of the room cringed when yet another of Azula's screams pierced the heavy walls of the room. Among her cry, however, Zuko detected another yelp of pain from whom he recognized to be his brother in law. Apparently, the water warrior was getting his hand ripped off. _I _warned _him that she would kill his hand... _Zuko thought smugly, pulling Katara closer.

Katara climbed into Zuko's lap, resting her head against his chest as he nuzzled closer to her and stroked her hair. The queen was also pregnant, but not very far along at all. In fact, the water bender was hardly one month in. People in the village and other members of the royal family were worried about her. They believed that the arrival of this baby would cause her great sadness, and bring back memories of her lost son. However, Katara didn't feel that way at all. When her son had died three years ago, she had sworn that she would have more children and that she would make sure that they were always safe. She was still sad about Radon, but that could only be expected; after all, he had been her first child. But Katara was still happy to be with child again, and she was happy that she and Zuko had another chance at being parents.

~*~

"SOKKA, DAMN YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Azula screamed, another, foreign cry then filling the room. Azula fell back onto her pillows, gasping for air. She closed her eyes, and the sound of her baby's cries reached her ears, bringing a smile of relief onto the princess' face. Sokka smiled as well, the color slowly returning to his flushed skin. He reached up and stroked the side of his girlfriend's face, whispering words of praise to her.

"It's a girl!" Kaorin, the midwife, exclaimed, cleaning off the disoriented child. The squirming bundle was then wrapped in a scarlet blanket, ready to be handed to her mother. However...

"AH!" Azula's face contracted again, her hand gripping Sokka's once more. Sokka cried out in both surprise and pain, and Kaorin handed the baby to another nurse, rushing back to Azula. "Shit! There's another one!" Azula half yelled and half whimpered. Sokka paled and gulped, then began to stammer.

"A-no-n-n-noth-not-nother," He looked around the room, all of a sudden very confused. His girlfriend was screaming again, and Kaorin was urging her to push. _Wait, didn't this just happen a second ago? What's going on? I thought the baby was already born! _The sound of a baby's cry echoed off of the stone walls, and Azula calmed down for the second time. _Deja vu... _Sokka's head was swimming, and the crying didn't really help that much.

"A baby boy!" Kaorin stated, wrapping this one in a black blanket. She walked over to her princess, and the new mother managed a shaking smile as she reached for her baby. "My, he's very tiny, isn't he? His sister is, as well... What a surprise that you had twins!" The kind woman helped prop the exhausted girl up on her pillows, then she motioned towards one of the other nurses. Azula looked down at her son with smiling eyes, stroking his cheek softly.

"Where's the girl?" She mangaged to murmur hoarsely. The little boy in her arms steadily began to cry quieter, until he was only whimpering and squirming in his mother's arms. He seemed to recognize her, and he could hear her racing heart beat. He opened his mouth and let out an adorable little yawn, a few of his fingers hooking onto his lips.

"The girl?" Sokka gasped, allowing one of the maids to tend to his hand.

"The girl is right here." Kaorin replied, now holding the scarlet bundle. The girl had calmed down a bit as well, but she was still crying rather softly. "Would you like to try and hold them both?" Azula didn't even bother to think about it, only nodded, and smiled even more when her little girl stopped crying and was set in her arms. Sokka swallowed thickly, then set himself up so that he was half laying at Azula's side, staring, amazed, at his children.

The little girl was sucking on her tiny fist, her big, bright blue eyes flicking all around the room while her other hand grasped her foot. Little coos and gurgles could be heard from around her fist, and she didn't seem upset at all. The little boy was currently examining himself, fascinated as he touched his arms and legs, seeming to think _whoa, when did I get THESE? _His eyes were a deep amber, with speckles and rays of very light blue showing through them.

"Do you know what you wish to name them, Miss Azula?" Kaorin asked politely while she watched Azula admire her children. It was nice to see the normally arrogant girl become so absorbed by the fact that she had children.

"Yes, actually, I know exactly what I will name them," Azula stated confidently, " and Sokka shall have no say in it." This one caught Sokka's attention. The two of them hadn't even discussed names before, and now Azula was going to just choose? That couldn't be fair.

"Why can't I help?" He objected, then looked down again as the boy's leg began to jerk around, almost as if trying to kick his sister. Sokka rested a hand on the small foot, not wanting the children to start hating each other already.

"Because only the mother's husband or fiance can help with the names." Azula replied, shooting a glare at her lover and daring him to challenge her again. Sokka's mouth worked as if he were going to say something, but he remained silent. She still looked pretty upset with him. Could it be that it wasn't just the labor that had her angry?

"Alright, miss, when you're ready." Kaorin positioned her brush over the paper and waited so that she could write the names down.

"The boy shall be named Shuin, and the girl will be named Trinity." Azula smiled even more as Trinity let out a delighted, and completely random, squeal. Shuin stared at his sister in what looked like bewilderment and a _what the heck is wrong with you?_ Sokka recognized the look and laughed quietly. Even though he had been a little older, his mother had always said that that was how he had looked at Katara the first few days after she was born.

"Hey you three... or four..." The group that had been waiting was now entering the room. Kianna frowned slightly when she noticed two babies in her little sister's arms, instead of one. "Whoa, Azula, no wonder you got so fat!" Azula shot a blood freezing glare at her sister, but made no remark as that was when Shuin decided to try and roll out of her arms.

"What are their names?" Aang wondered, now standing with Kianna at the bed side.

"This little boy here is Shuin, and the girl is Trinity." Azula replied, smiling once again, even as she struggled to keep her little boy in her arms.

"They're adorable, Azula." Katara whispered brightly, a big smile on her face as she leaned against Zuko. She looked up at him and nudged him gently, surprising the Fire Lord.

"Oh, yeah. Really, they look great." Zuko added, pulling his wife closer. Azula just nodded and then finally turned to Sokka.

"Would you mind holding your son? It's a little difficult trying to support two newborns' heads at the same time, and he won't stop squirming." Azula proved her point by having to pull him closer again.

"Uh... well, you see...um..." Sokka glanced nervously at the wiggling child, not sure what to do. If he refused, then Azula would get really, _really_ pissed off. If he accepted and then dropped Shuin, she would kill him. Considering how both results were equally scary, the Water Prince was stuck. Luckily for him, Kianna noticed his problem.

"Hey, Azula, would you mind if I held him for a little while? Aang and I have to leave soon, because of issues at the Eastern Air Temple, but it would be nice if I could hold my nephew first...?" Kianna put on her best puppy face, and Azula sighed with a smile.

"Alright, at least I know that _you_ won't drop him." She glared at Sokka, who recoiled with things like mind reading in his head, then allowed her older sister to take Shuin from her arms. The little boy made a few strange noises, but seemed to adjust to his aunt rather quickly. Aang moved closer, so as to get a better look at the little boy. He smiled, and let Shuin play with his fingers.

"Oh, cool! Azula, he's going to be a really good water bender some day. I can tell." Aang stated, making funny faces at the now very happy Shuin.

"Really? That's odd. How would he get water bending when neither of his parents can do so?" Azula asked, confused.

"Oh, you don't always get it from your parents. Neither of our parents could water bend, either, but my grandfather could, and that's probably who Shuin gets it from, too." Katara mentioned, also surprised that he was a water bender.

"I see. Well, I suppose that's better than him being a firebender. They tend to start setting things on fire at a very young age." Azula reasoned, now cuddling Trinity lovingly.

Awhile later Shuin was handed back to his mother, while Trinity was given to Katara to hold. Kianna and Aang said their goodbyes before taking off to help out the Eastern Air community. They promised to be back soon, and to return with plenty of gifts for the newest members of the royal family.

"Hey, Azula, could I try holding one of them next? I'm pretty sure I can handle it, since I'm not nervous anymore..." Sokka murmured, nuzzling against his girlfriend. She frowned slightly, a mental debate kicking up. Sokka looked like he meant well enough, and he _was_ the father.

"I suppose so... just make sure you hold him the right way, alright?" Azula then scooted over a bit so Sokka could sit on the bed properly, and asked Katara to show him how to hold the baby. Katara nodded and gave Trinity to Zuko, then grabbed her brother's arms.

"Here, like this. And make sure you support his head, because his neck isn't strong enough to support it yet. Oh, but don't touch the top of his head. That's where his soft spot is, and it could cause serious brain damage." Katara instructed her brother firmly, then stepped back so Azula could place Shuin in his arms. Sokka fidgeted slightly, but then settled down.

"Hey, this is actually pretty easy." He murmured, his eyes glowing with self satisfaction. He actually wasn't dropping him and causing damage! Wow!

"Katara, we'll have to go soon, as well." Zuko whispered, rocking Trinity gently. The tired little princess was slowly falling asleep in her uncle's arms, and she yawned cutely.

"Yes, alright." Katara and Azula hugged, talking to each other briefly, before the new mother took her daughter back from Zuko. "We'll see you guys at breakfast. Have a good night." Zuko wrapped his arm around Katara's shoulders and they left the room, closing the door behind them quietly.

Back in their own room, Katara was brushing her hair as she prepared for bed. "So there's nothing you have to do tonight? No duties as Fire Lord?" She asked Zuko as he brushed his teeth.

"None." He replied, wiping his mouth and then smiling at the lovely water bender.

"So you'll actually be coming to bed with me tonight?" Katara questioned in a laughing voice, a hand on her hip. Zuko's eyes flashed, then he smiled mischievously at his wife. Katara blinked, then took a step back. "Zuko?"

"Come to think of it..." Zuko whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him, "I _do_ have a duty to fulfill tonight. To my wife, whom I never get to see before she falls asleep," he purred, then, before giving her any other warning, locked their lips together in a possessive kiss.

When they finally broke apart, in need of air, Katara had a twin glint in her eye as she and her husband rushed into the bedroom. It had been a long time, and tonight, they needed to be with each other, more than they needed any thing else. For during these special moments, they weren't the Fire Lord and his queen, or the Water Queen and her husband. They were just a young couple, and nothing was more important than their love and each other.

~*~

Yeah, I know the ending is pretty corny, but I couldn't help it. I apologize, in advance, for however long it takes for the next chapter to come out.


	2. Plans

Children of Two Nations  
-Sequel to Not So Bad

Rated T

Parings: Zuko/Katara, Sokka/Azula, and eventually Aang/OFC

Chapter One

_Good-bye Quiet_

Zuko sat in his meeting room, waiting patiently for one of the admirals to finish making their statement about how to deal with the current issue on the approaching rice shortage. Before he could, however, Kianna came racing into the room. "Azula just went into labor!"

A hush fell over the room, followed by Zuko jumping up from his seat. "Excuse me, everyone. Family matters..." He hurried from the room, dragging his big-mouthed sister with him. "Announce it to the world, why don't you?" He grumbled at her, the two of them making quick work of the distance to Azula's room.

"Okay, one second," she stated, pulling from Zuko's grip and facing the paneless windows that overlooked the merchant square. She took a big breath, then cupped her hands over her mouth. "H-" was all that she could get out before Zuko yanked her away from the window, and off towards their sister's room.

"Very cute, Kianna," he growled.

"I know, aren't I?" She smirked, then rushed ahead of her brother and into the youngest of the siblings' suite. Nerve-wrecked maids were rushing back and forth between the princess' bedroom and everywhere else, trying their best to please the laboring young woman.

Zuko smirked as he noticed a maid heading into the room with an ice pack, responding to his question with "It's for the lady's boyfriend. I fear his hand will break, if it hasn't already. Miss Azula is very upset with him, and has been being very abusive..." Kianna listened to the statement as well. She wasn't really too surprised that her sister would be upset at the Water Nation Prince, however. It was the least that could be expected, after all.

The Fire Princess had been going out with Sokka for over two years now, without the two of them getting married. That fact had remained true, even _after_ Azula had gotten pregnant with Sokka's baby. He _still_ wasn't planning to propose to her, even though she was currently trying to push their baby's big head through her... well, you know.

Kianna and Zuko were quickly ushered into the sitting room, where they found Katara and Aang waiting with uncomfortable looks on their faces. Zuko sat down next to his wife and opened his arms to her with a warm smile. Katara returned the smile and hugged her husband lovingly, trying to forget that she had once been in a similar position as Azula was in right now.

The four occupants of the room cringed when yet another of Azula's screams pierced the heavy walls of the room. Among her cry, however, Zuko detected another yelp of pain from whom he recognized to be his brother in law. Apparently, the water warrior was getting his hand ripped off. _I _warned _him that she would kill his hand... _Zuko thought smugly, pulling Katara closer.

Katara climbed into Zuko's lap, resting her head against his chest as he nuzzled closer to her and stroked her hair. The queen was also pregnant, but not very far along at all. In fact, the water bender was hardly one month in. People in the village and other members of the royal family were worried about her. They believed that the arrival of this baby would cause her great sadness, and bring back memories of her lost son. However, Katara didn't feel that way at all. When her son had died three years ago, she had sworn that she would have more children and that she would make sure that they were always safe. She was still sad about Radon, but that could only be expected; after all, he had been her first child. But Katara was still happy to be with child again, and she was happy that she and Zuko had another chance at being parents.

~*~

"SOKKA, DAMN YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Azula screamed, another, foreign cry then filling the room. Azula fell back onto her pillows, gasping for air. She closed her eyes, and the sound of her baby's cries reached her ears, bringing a smile of relief onto the princess' face. Sokka smiled as well, the color slowly returning to his flushed skin. He reached up and stroked the side of his girlfriend's face, whispering words of praise to her.

"It's a girl!" Kaorin, the midwife, exclaimed, cleaning off the disoriented child. The squirming bundle was then wrapped in a scarlet blanket, ready to be handed to her mother. However...

"AH!" Azula's face contracted again, her hand gripping Sokka's once more. Sokka cried out in both surprise and pain, and Kaorin handed the baby to another nurse, rushing back to Azula. "Shit! There's another one!" Azula half yelled and half whimpered. Sokka paled and gulped, then began to stammer.

"A-no-n-n-noth-not-nother," He looked around the room, all of a sudden very confused. His girlfriend was screaming again, and Kaorin was urging her to push. _Wait, didn't this just happen a second ago? What's going on? I thought the baby was already born! _The sound of a baby's cry echoed off of the stone walls, and Azula calmed down for the second time. _Deja vu... _Sokka's head was swimming, and the crying didn't really help that much.

"A baby boy!" Kaorin stated, wrapping this one in a black blanket. She walked over to her princess, and the new mother managed a shaking smile as she reached for her baby. "My, he's very tiny, isn't he? His sister is, as well... What a surprise that you had twins!" The kind woman helped prop the exhausted girl up on her pillows, then she motioned towards one of the other nurses. Azula looked down at her son with smiling eyes, stroking his cheek softly.

"Where's the girl?" She mangaged to murmur hoarsely. The little boy in her arms steadily began to cry quieter, until he was only whimpering and squirming in his mother's arms. He seemed to recognize her, and he could hear her racing heart beat. He opened his mouth and let out an adorable little yawn, a few of his fingers hooking onto his lips.

"The girl?" Sokka gasped, allowing one of the maids to tend to his hand.

"The girl is right here." Kaorin replied, now holding the scarlet bundle. The girl had calmed down a bit as well, but she was still crying rather softly. "Would you like to try and hold them both?" Azula didn't even bother to think about it, only nodded, and smiled even more when her little girl stopped crying and was set in her arms. Sokka swallowed thickly, then set himself up so that he was half laying at Azula's side, staring, amazed, at his children.

The little girl was sucking on her tiny fist, her big, bright blue eyes flicking all around the room while her other hand grasped her foot. Little coos and gurgles could be heard from around her fist, and she didn't seem upset at all. The little boy was currently examining himself, fascinated as he touched his arms and legs, seeming to think _whoa, when did I get THESE? _His eyes were a deep amber, with speckles and rays of very light blue showing through them.

"Do you know what you wish to name them, Miss Azula?" Kaorin asked politely while she watched Azula admire her children. It was nice to see the normally arrogant girl become so absorbed by the fact that she had children.

"Yes, actually, I know exactly what I will name them," Azula stated confidently, " and Sokka shall have no say in it." This one caught Sokka's attention. The two of them hadn't even discussed names before, and now Azula was going to just choose? That couldn't be fair.

"Why can't I help?" He objected, then looked down again as the boy's leg began to jerk around, almost as if trying to kick his sister. Sokka rested a hand on the small foot, not wanting the children to start hating each other already.

"Because only the mother's husband or fiance can help with the names." Azula replied, shooting a glare at her lover and daring him to challenge her again. Sokka's mouth worked as if he were going to say something, but he remained silent. She still looked pretty upset with him. Could it be that it wasn't just the labor that had her angry?

"Alright, miss, when you're ready." Kaorin positioned her brush over the paper and waited so that she could write the names down.

"The boy shall be named Shuin, and the girl will be named Trinity." Azula smiled even more as Trinity let out a delighted, and completely random, squeal. Shuin stared at his sister in what looked like bewilderment and a _what the heck is wrong with you?_ Sokka recognized the look and laughed quietly. Even though he had been a little older, his mother had always said that that was how he had looked at Katara the first few days after she was born.

"Hey you three... or four..." The group that had been waiting was now entering the room. Kianna frowned slightly when she noticed two babies in her little sister's arms, instead of one. "Whoa, Azula, no wonder you got so fat!" Azula shot a blood freezing glare at her sister, but made no remark as that was when Shuin decided to try and roll out of her arms.

"What are their names?" Aang wondered, now standing with Kianna at the bed side.

"This little boy here is Shuin, and the girl is Trinity." Azula replied, smiling once again, even as she struggled to keep her little boy in her arms.

"They're adorable, Azula." Katara whispered brightly, a big smile on her face as she leaned against Zuko. She looked up at him and nudged him gently, surprising the Fire Lord.

"Oh, yeah. Really, they look great." Zuko added, pulling his wife closer. Azula just nodded and then finally turned to Sokka.

"Would you mind holding your son? It's a little difficult trying to support two newborns' heads at the same time, and he won't stop squirming." Azula proved her point by having to pull him closer again.

"Uh... well, you see...um..." Sokka glanced nervously at the wiggling child, not sure what to do. If he refused, then Azula would get really, _really_ pissed off. If he accepted and then dropped Shuin, she would kill him. Considering how both results were equally scary, the Water Prince was stuck. Luckily for him, Kianna noticed his problem.

"Hey, Azula, would you mind if I held him for a little while? Aang and I have to leave soon, because of issues at the Eastern Air Temple, but it would be nice if I could hold my nephew first...?" Kianna put on her best puppy face, and Azula sighed with a smile.

"Alright, at least I know that _you_ won't drop him." She glared at Sokka, who recoiled with things like mind reading in his head, then allowed her older sister to take Shuin from her arms. The little boy made a few strange noises, but seemed to adjust to his aunt rather quickly. Aang moved closer, so as to get a better look at the little boy. He smiled, and let Shuin play with his fingers.

"Oh, cool! Azula, he's going to be a really good water bender some day. I can tell." Aang stated, making funny faces at the now very happy Shuin.

"Really? That's odd. How would he get water bending when neither of his parents can do so?" Azula asked, confused.

"Oh, you don't always get it from your parents. Neither of our parents could water bend, either, but my grandfather could, and that's probably who Shuin gets it from, too." Katara mentioned, also surprised that he was a water bender.

"I see. Well, I suppose that's better than him being a firebender. They tend to start setting things on fire at a very young age." Azula reasoned, now cuddling Trinity lovingly.

Awhile later Shuin was handed back to his mother, while Trinity was given to Katara to hold. Kianna and Aang said their goodbyes before taking off to help out the Eastern Air community. They promised to be back soon, and to return with plenty of gifts for the newest members of the royal family.

"Hey, Azula, could I try holding one of them next? I'm pretty sure I can handle it, since I'm not nervous anymore..." Sokka murmured, nuzzling against his girlfriend. She frowned slightly, a mental debate kicking up. Sokka looked like he meant well enough, and he _was_ the father.

"I suppose so... just make sure you hold him the right way, alright?" Azula then scooted over a bit so Sokka could sit on the bed properly, and asked Katara to show him how to hold the baby. Katara nodded and gave Trinity to Zuko, then grabbed her brother's arms.

"Here, like this. And make sure you support his head, because his neck isn't strong enough to support it yet. Oh, but don't touch the top of his head. That's where his soft spot is, and it could cause serious brain damage." Katara instructed her brother firmly, then stepped back so Azula could place Shuin in his arms. Sokka fidgeted slightly, but then settled down.

"Hey, this is actually pretty easy." He murmured, his eyes glowing with self satisfaction. He actually wasn't dropping him and causing damage! Wow!

"Katara, we'll have to go soon, as well." Zuko whispered, rocking Trinity gently. The tired little princess was slowly falling asleep in her uncle's arms, and she yawned cutely.

"Yes, alright." Katara and Azula hugged, talking to each other briefly, before the new mother took her daughter back from Zuko. "We'll see you guys at breakfast. Have a good night." Zuko wrapped his arm around Katara's shoulders and they left the room, closing the door behind them quietly.

Back in their own room, Katara was brushing her hair as she prepared for bed. "So there's nothing you have to do tonight? No duties as Fire Lord?" She asked Zuko as he brushed his teeth.

"None." He replied, wiping his mouth and then smiling at the lovely water bender.

"So you'll actually be coming to bed with me tonight?" Katara questioned in a laughing voice, a hand on her hip. Zuko's eyes flashed, then he smiled mischievously at his wife. Katara blinked, then took a step back. "Zuko?"

"Come to think of it..." Zuko whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him, "I _do_ have a duty to fulfill tonight. To my wife, whom I never get to see before she falls asleep," he purred, then, before giving her any other warning, locked their lips together in a possessive kiss.

When they finally broke apart, in need of air, Katara had a twin glint in her eye as she and her husband rushed into the bedroom. It had been a long time, and tonight, they needed to be with each other, more than they needed any thing else. For during these special moments, they weren't the Fire Lord and his queen, or the Water Queen and her husband. They were just a young couple, and nothing was more important than their love and each other.

~*~

Yeah, I know the ending is pretty corny, but I couldn't help it. I apologize, in advance, for however long it takes for the next chapter to come out.


	3. Anticipation

Disclaimer: Blueflame17528 does not own ATLA, she just worships it and expresses her love by writting fanfiction. Therefore her only profits are your reviews and any enjoyment you may get by reading this fic. Hopefully you get enjoyment out of it...

on with the chapter!

--

CHAPTER THREE: Anticpation and Plans

The silver glow emanating from the moon lightly caressed Katara's caramel skin. A soft sigh trickled from her parted lips, and her hand moved to rest on her round stomach. It wouldn't be long now. The baby was coming... Katara was going to be a mother again. She slowly closed her bright blue eyes, trying to ease her stress; trying to fight off her fear. A dark, miserable feeling was yanking at her gut, threatening to pull her into a pool of black, to drown her in the darkness. Katara couldn't quite understand why she was so upset; she truly was excited to have another child. But why the sorrow?

Somehow, Katara felt like she was betraying Radon. That she had turned her back on him; or that somehow she was dishonoring him by having another child. Did his spirit believe she would forget about him after the baby was born? Or did he think she already had? A tear rolled down Katara's cheek as she thought of her passed son. She could not, would not, forget her precious baby boy, no matter how much time passed. He had meant everything to her, and a great evil had stolen him away. The space Radon's death had created would always be very real to both Katara and Zuko, no matter how many children they had or how much time passed. Katara would always remember her first child, but she wasn't going to let her grief control her life. Whoever had planned that attack would not win; Zuko and Katara would continue to rule in a world of peace, as would their line. Katara was sure she was ready to have the family she had always wanted. That she still wanted.

There was no semblance of war going on. The culprits of the invasion couldn't be traced back to any specific source, and, for reasons of peace, the tragedy was feigned forgotten by most. Zuko had not been happy of the passive decision, but he could not risk starting another war. He had already lost a son... he wasn't going to send more of his people to die. He wanted the newly born children of the village, his neice and nephew, and any future children of his own, to know only a world of peace. He wished for the stories of the war and battles to remain as nothing more than stories.

Sitting at the open bay window and finding constellations in the night sky, Zuko thought about the approaching birth of his second child. The past few months he and Katara had designed the nursery, baby proofed their rooms once again, and thought about names. Years had passed since Radon's death, and he and Katara had become happy again, smiling and enjoying the anticipation of having another child. While he too had some nameless uneasy feeling, the Fire Lord was looking forward to having another child. He missed being a father, and he knew that Katara missed motherhood. In his heart Zuko knew everything would be fine. In his stomach, about two dozens butterflies had decided to throw a party. Ugh.

"Zuko?" He turned at Katara's soft voice, offering a reassuring smile and opening his arms to her. Katara returned his smile with a small one of her own as she carefully climbed into his embrace, her back against his chest and her head resting comfortably against his shoulder. A warm, gentle evening breeze drifted in through the window, bringing with it the sweet smell of flowers and the rain that had stopped falling an hour before. The dark sky was now perfectly clear, the moon glowing powerfully as the stars shined and winked all around it. The night was peaceful, and the serenity began to wrap around Katara like a blanket. "What a beautiful night."

"Yes, it is." Zuko spoke softly, for his wife's ears only. Gently he kissed the top of her head, nuzzling her and sighing in content. Tequilla was located in a tropical area, where they had many beautiful summer nights such as this, warm and clear and perfect. The small water falls all around the area with their individual ponds were very much like the lagoon Zuko and Katara had stopped at many years ago. Before Katara had come with him to the fire nation, before they'd even been married. It had been shortly after their engagemet, on their way to a festival, when the breathtaking view had caught Katara's attention and she'd gone to enjoy it. Zuko remembered that night perfectly, and he often would travel to the waterfalls around the outskirts of the town, thinking about it. To this day he could hear Katara's gentle voice, singing to him from one of his favorite memories.

Zuko looked out of the window once more, his eyes falling upon one of the larger water falls out amongst a small rock outcropping. The water seemed to sparkle and glow pale blue in the moonlight, and if he listened closely he could hear the rushing of the falling water, a normal sound in the village. "You know, I believe I'm just now realizing just how beautiful Tequilla is. The summers are stunning, as is autumn, and the weather is usually great. Plus all of the waterfalls and the gardens. Even the cliffs are over grown with plants and flowers. It's like a paradise." Katara nodded and shifted her eyes from the sky to the landscape. She remembered finding the the area beautiful for reasons of it being a home of peace, and their new life when she had first gotten here. Over the years more plants had begun to grow - the brightly colored and equally beautiful village just added to the majesty of it all - Tequilla had started to look more and more like paradise without Katara even realizing it. To her, and her family, this place was perfect. Their home away from a painful past.

Sitting in her husbands arms, looking out at the beautiful view from their window, and feeling Zuko stroking her stomach absently, Katara felt happiness surge up inside of her. Suddenly Katara wanted to be closer to the water - prefferably soaking in it. "Would you like to go somewhere?" She asked, turning her head to see Zuko's face. Temptation stole over Zuko and he gently brushed his lips against Katara's, kissing her several times, each one a little longer than the last. After a few minutes Zuko pulled back slightly, flashing a loving smile at Katara as she snuggled more into his embrace.

"And just where do you plan to go so late this fine evening?" Zuko questioned, not even noticing that he was still stroking Katara's stomach.

"To one of the warm ponds, like maybe Shizuka? It's such a beautiful night, and I bet we'd be able to enjoy it even more from there. You said yourself it's your favorite place to go with me around here."

Shizuka certainly was Zuko's favorite place to go with Katara, as it was within the large area reserved for members of the palace, yet hidden enough behind the thick trees that grew around the area. The pond itself was elevated and nestled amongst the rocks, and a tiny waterfall, maybe three feet long, ran into it. Frankly it was a miracle the pond was so warm, but warm and crystal clear it was. Zuko raised an eyebrow at his playful wife, knowing quite well what the two of them always ended up doing when they swam in Shizuka at night. Not that he ever objected to such activity, but with Katara so far along...

"I don't mean to do that!" Katara playfully hit Zuko on the chest, giggling. "I just meant it would be relaxing. You know, we could look up at the stars, snuggle like we are now... it's always so peaceful over there, we're never disturbed..." Zuko smiled to himself, remembering that he had officially made that pond off limits to anyone but Katara and himself. He never told his wife such, because he knew it would take some of the magic out of it for her. "And we could even bring those blankets and that tent, you know, the pack you put together since we end up falling asleep there so often." Once again Zuko remembered what they usually did at Shizuka, which was exactly what usually made them so tired. A rush of a erotic memories started to flash before Zuko's eyes, and he shifted uncomfortably. He and Katara wouldn't be doing such things until awhile after the baby was born.

"Alright, alright. But you know what you do to me Katara, there are certain things I can't control..." Zuko said playfully, helping Katara off the window. She smiled and shook her head, waiting with her arms crossed as Zuko shut and locked the window.

"Honestly, I should think you'd have your hormones under control by now... it's like we're still teenagers!"

Zuko kissed Katara again, still grinning. "Love, you know we still are. At heart, and, well, other aspects, anyway." This earned him another playful shove as the happy couple made their way outside, Zuko grabbing the bundle containing towels, a small tent, and their pallets along the way. As they stepped out onto the cobblestone garden path behind the palace, Zuko shrugged the pack onto his back and wrapped an arm around Katara's shoulders as they set off for Shizuka.

--

Azula stood at her window with Shuin on her hip, watching her brother and his wife travel down the path. A light smile tugged at her lips when they began to playfully shove each other back and forth, eventually holding hands. She had always thought Zuko and Katara had such a beautiful relationship. They'd been married for years, and they still seemed like a young, dating couple. The playful looks and flirting they continuously exchanged often made Azula wonder if the gods had made them specifically for one another.

Sighing, the young mother shifted her son to the other hip, a slight frown creasing her forehead. It was time for the little one to go to bed. Now if only she knew where his sister, Trinity, and his daddy were?

(The AWOL boyfriend)

Sokka smiled as he feathered his fingers over Trinity's tummy, delighting in the way she shreiked and squirmed with her laughter. Little moments like these were what made him happy to be a parent...well, to Trinity, anyway. Sokka began to realise, with a sharp pang of sadness, that he and Shuin hadn't had a single moment like this. Shuin had seemed to hate him from the very start. Trinity gazed up at her father with blue eyes that were far too intelligent for her young age. The corner of Sokkas mouth turned up and he gathered her in his arms, burying his face in her soft black hair.

"You don't hate me, do ya Trin?" Trinity gurgled in response, her tiny hand dragging down the side of her father's face. Sokka giggled, 'cuz he was just manly like that, and stood up. Azula was probably going to chew him out when he got back to their wing in the palace - he had been gone for hours, and had never told her that he was leaving in the first place. She wouldn't have been so upset if it had just been him, but since her daughter was missing as well, her protective mother traits were likely to be setting off alarms in her violent mind.

Sokka had left in the first place to think about how he was going to go about proposing to his oh-so-loving girlfriend. He knew that if it wasn't absolutely perfect, if he didn't sweep her off her feet, she'd end up throwing a sarcastic remark his way, then shrug and say "Whatever." Yeah, he was pretty confident she'd say yes no matter how he asked, but this was _marriage_, and he didn't want to tell his kids some day that Azula accepted her proposal saying "_Whatever_". No. He was going to sweep miss high and mighty off her feet so fast, she would be left speechless for hours. So he'd spent the next few days thinking up what he needed to do to give Azula a breathtaking proposal. His conclusion?

He needed to find Zuko.


End file.
